onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Wiki:Research Crew
This is a page for the Growth Spurters stub fixing team. What We Do We edit stubs to make them.. well, not stubs.Talk about mission objectives and what we plan on doing about ALL THESE GOSH DERN STUBS!! For example, Blenheim was a stub because it did not have a personality section. All you have to do is write something about his personality, in this case "Blenheim seems to be loyal to the Whitebeard Pirates and Whitebeard, as he risked his life to save Ace during the war at Marineford." is what I put. Some articles are stubs, because they do not have certain sections. Take Terry for example. He did not have a Abilities and Powers Page. Of course Terry hasn't been shown in a fight, therefore the whole section can be removed along with the stub. Of course they don't NEED to have been in a fight to have the abilities and powers, they just need to have an ability (Doctors have good medical skill, cooks have good culinary skill etc) But that's besides the point. If you join the stub Fixing Team, you will be editing articles and giving them more information, making them no longer stubs. DOWN WITH STUBS! What you need to join this team You'll need to be able to write in detail (Appearance sections). You also will probably need access/knowledge of fillers, since most character stubs or other stubs are from fillers. We don't edit chapter stubs or episode stubs, so don't worry about that. Missions (Least Full Category, to Most Full) *'Mission 1'- If anyone owns any of the games in Category:Game Stubs or can possibly add more information on a game, do so. Unfortunately there is no layout page for games *'Mission 2- '''If there's anything you can add to a song in Category:Music Stubs then please do so. Unfortunately, there is also no layout for song pages. *'Mission 3'''- Add information to any ships that lack it= (ship stubs). If your not sure what should be added, the layout is here Ship Page layouts *'Mission 4-' If anyone owns any of the merchandise in the Category:Merchandise Stubs category, please add information on it. Unfortunately there is no merchandise layout. *'Mission 5-' Please Add information for Locations in Category:Location Stubs There is also no layout for locations. *'Mission 6- '''Character stubs are the most populated, and therefore our biggest concern. If you're not sure what should be added, the layout is here Character Page layouts Current Mission- '''November 12 2012-' Being as the Ships have a layout, and are only the 3rd most populated, I think we should start on those. If you object, or have a better idea, speak your mind in the Discussion Stubs Murdered Number of Stubs CRUSHED BY OUR MIGHT!- 17 Current Number of normal stubs- 55 Character Stubs- 189 Game Stubs- 5 Location Stubs- 56 Merchandise Stubs- 31 Music Stubs- 21 Ship Stubs- 10 Members Members sign up If you think you've got what it takes, sign up here! # Team Leader- Article GROverlord (Ba dum tsss) 02:17, November 13, 2012 (UTC) # 03:36, November 13, 2012 (UTC) # 11:36, November 13, 2012 (UTC) # 12:43, November 13, 2012 (UTC) # 22:25, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Discussions Only 10 ship stubs are left, all of which are filler http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Rokuron_Dokuron http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Stan_Malay http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Lady_Mary http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Web_Panic http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Cutie_Wagon http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Runner http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/H-1 http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Oyakata http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Sand_Sled Those are the ones that need fixing up still. Site Navigation Category:Wiki Teams